War Of Heroes: Road to Salvation
"A Future where the War never Ended!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Road to Salvation is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and a new Crossover FPS Game taking place in an Alternate Canon from the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Taking place in the year 2025, the game shows an Alternate Universe where the War Against the Villain Armada never actually ended even though The Hero Coalition has crippled and beaten back its evil Counterpart against them, The Villain Armada. Players will take control of Clementine Everett, a former Hero Knight with a dark Past, as she meets an 11-year-old boy named Tyler Green and must protect him from a Reformed Villain Armada, known as The Villain Covenant! The game is set for release in 2023 for all Platforms. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Tyler Green * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese * Adam Gifford as Jackson Pearce * Wyatt Ralff as James Reese * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Zach Volker as Sgt. Roberts * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Troy Baker as David Volker Synopsis The year is 2025, and The Multiverse has seen a drastic change in the last decade. In the 11 years since the Destruction of The Villain Armada and the historical Signing of The Multiversal Concordance, it appears that all threats to Humanity and Earth have been destroyed by The Hero Coalition after their evil Counterparts, The Villain Armada was destroyed and retreated at the end of the Multiverse-wide Conflict which destroyed several Realities: the War Against the Villain Armada! However, in a distant Reality known as Earth-TRN160, the evil Armada was still crippled and almost destroyed, but the Coalition was still opposed by a reformed Faction which has now called itself The Villain Covenant. Now, in 2025, the United Dimensions Coalition (with the support of the United Nations Multiverse Forces) has now managed to enter a New War against the Villain Covenant, and the War has tore the Reality apart even more than it already was. In the United States, a Hero Knight named Clementine Everett must now rejoin the UDC in order to stop the Covenant, while also protecting an 11-year-old boy named Tyler Green, a young Hero Novice! Character Profiles Clementine Everett - Since the events of War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory and the Destruction of The Villain Armada in 2014, Clementine Everett is one of the most legendary Hero Knights defending The Multiverse against the evil Villain Armada. Moving through dozens of Realities and destroying remaining Armada Forces, she is now 22 years old and living in an Abandoned Military Outpost with Kyle Reese on Earth-TRN160. Clementine has a 7-year-old son named James Reese who she gave birth to on Earth-2360 (where James was left and put into a Military Outpost), and then left with the Coalition Government to ensure her son's safety. She also considers Tyler as her 'adopted son' later in the game, and she utilizes an MP16 Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Scope, Laser Sight and an Extended Magazine alongside a Smoke Launcher which fires Smoke Grenades. Tyler Green - On Earth-TRN160, Tyler was not a Hero Knight who fought against The Villain Armada like he did on Earth-135. Instead, he was born on the day of Ozone's death at the hands of Clementine and Kyle, and his mother died during childbirth. From there, Tyler watched from the sidelines as The Hero Coalition crippled the Armada which was later reformed as The Villain Covenant in 2021 when Tyler was only 7 years old as his father was killed during a Covenant Attack on Los Angeles. He later made his way across the United States, eventually finding the Abandoned Military Outpost that Kyle and Clementine were in and later fell into their care (in the Prologue of the Crossover). Tyler wields an FFAR Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Scope, Extended Magazine and FMJ Bullets.